


Trick Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Frustration, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "The day after an almost kiss"





	Trick Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> absolutnormal asked:
> 
> Can you please do one or all of the following for OTP Scenerios 1,2,4,5 for Trick? Please and Thank You
> 
> This is prompt #1 The day after an almost kiss

Troy could feel it. Nick’s eyes on him every time they ended up in the same place together. Which of course was every 20 god damn minutes. Because while the ranch is a fairly large piece of land, the militia has a set routine for their rounds and meetings.

First they meet in the morning to go over the rota for duty. Which Nick sat right up front and watched Troy with a somewhat unnerving look on his face the entire time.

Then, upon dismissal they all headed to grab breakfast. Nick had sat with his family, of course, but every time Troy would look up he’d catch a glimpse of Nick either openly staring or looking away in an attempt to not be caught again.

Always with that same look on his face that Troy couldn’t read. Did he want to punch him? Shoot him? Hell did he want to have a redo of the incident that brought on the current state of unease between them?

Because for the life of him Troy could not tell. The day before, well, the night before really, they had been out on patrol together, walking around the large barn that housed their fuel reserves, the conversation was light, teasing, a little flirty even. 

That’s why Troy did what he did. He thought Nick was flirting back, intentionally, not his usual flirtatious nature but an intentional play of words and body language that seemed to indicate that he was picking up what Troy was trying to convey.

So, in a brilliant display of stupidity Troy had grabbed Nicks wrist, spun him around, and right as he was about to lean in for a kiss Coop had come running around the corner yammering about a handful of dead heading towards the cattle fields.

Nick and Troy had crossed paths a number of times that day and never when they were alone so he could demand what the hell the look Nick was giving him was for.

Until after dinner that night, when Nick got him alone and pushed him up against the back wall of one of the barracks and kissed him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
